California
California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is by far the most populous U.S. state, and the third most extensive (after Alaska and Texas). It is home to the nation's second- and sixth-largest census statistical areas (Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and San Francisco Bay Area), and eight of the nation's fifty most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Long Beach and Oakland). The capital city is Sacramento. California's diverse geography ranges from the Pacific Coast in the west, to the Sierra Nevada mountains in the east – from the Redwood–Douglas-fir forests of the northwest, to the Mojave Desert areas in the southeast. The center of the state is dominated by Central Valley, a major agricultural area. California contains both the highest and lowest points in the contiguous United States (Mount Whitney and Death Valley), and has the third-longest coastline of all states (after Alaska and Florida). Earthquakes are a common occurrence due to the state's location along the Pacific Ring of Fire: about 37,000 are recorded annually. Films *Gus *The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin *Angels in the Outfield *The Parent Trap *The Parent Trap *Return from Witch Mountain *Mighty Joe Young *A Kid in King Arthur's Court *I'll Be Home For Christmas *The Art of Skiing *Zorro *The Rocketeer Cities and Locations *Los Angeles, California *Fort Ord, California *San Francisco, California *Emeryville, California *Anaheim, California *Burbank, California *California Institute of the Arts *Medfield College *Duckburg *Sugar Bowl Ski Resort *Monterey Attractions *Walt Disney Family Museum *Disneyland Resort **Disneyland **Disney California Adventure Actors and Crew born in California *Wayne Allwine *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Lee Arenberg *Carroll Ballard *Drew Barrymore *Drake Bell *Justin Berfield *Jack Black *Susanne Blakeslee *Jeff Bridges *Albert Brooks *Orlando Brown *Sabrina Bryan *Tim Burton *Nicolas Cage *Nick Cannon *Linda Cardellini *Jamie Chung *Jamie Lee Curtis *Grey DeLisle *Zooey Deschanel *Jessica DiCicco *Benjamin Diskin *Roy E. Disney *Zac Efron *Susan Egan *Danny Elfman *Roshon Fegan *Will Ferrell *America Ferrera *Jodie Foster *James Franco *Brad Garrett *Tony Goldwyn *Zachary Gordon *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Alexander Gould *Jake Gyllenhaal *Mark Hamill *Armie Hammer *Tom Hanks *Mark Harmon *Tony Hawk *David Henrie *Alex Hirsch *Dustin Hoffman *Willa Holland *Anjelica Huston *Lisa Kudrow *James Newton Howard *Vanessa Hudgens *Bret Iwan *Steve Jobs *Ashley Johnson *Dwayne Johnson *Angelina Jolie *Rashida Jones *Milt Kahl *Julie Kavner *Kathleen Kennedy *Joey King *Elissa Knight *Michelle Kwan *Shia LaBeouf *Brie Larson *Jason Lee *George Lopez *Mario Lopez *George Lucas *Leslie Mann *Laura Marano *Cheech Marin *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Kellie Martin *Alyson Michalka *Randy Newman *Olivia Olson *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Gwyneth Paltrow *Sara Paxton *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé *Dan Povenmire *Kyla Pratt *Joe Ranft *Jeremy Renner *Christina Ricci *Jason Ritter *Sam Rockwell *Justin Roiland *Keri Russell *Daryl Sabara *Andy Samberg *Jason Schwartzman *Jason Segel *Charles Martin Smith *Roger Craig Smith *Brenda Song *Tad Stones *George Takei *Jeffrey Tambor *James Arnold Taylor *Frank Thomas *Jennifer Tilly *Mae Whitman *Ariel Winter *BD Wong *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Zendaya Gallery California Pin.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg Category:Locations Category:States Category:The Parent Trap Category:Disneyland Category:Witch Mountain Category:A Goofy Movie locations Category:Disney California Adventure